magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 99
This magazine was dated June 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. Dashboard Hello Hollywood - (10-11) :Our first close look at GTA V reveals a whole new world of detail Battlefield 4: No Gimmicks - (12) :Patrick Bach on Kinect, single-player and growing up Dark Souls II: still tough as nails - (13) :Producer promises 'accessible' doesn't mean 'easy' First Look: Batman: Arkham Origins - 2 pages (14-15) Number Cruncher - (16) Lucas Departs - 2 pages (18-19) :The golden age developer-publisher becomes a licencing rubberstamp Hot Topic: Do we really need better graphics? - (20) :Aoife Wilson vs Dan Griliopoulos Your Most Wanted: The Next Xbox - (21) Regulars On your disc - 1 page (9) Messages - 4 pages (22-25) The Last Word - Are you a stealth hero? - 1 page (114) Features Castle Crashers: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Jon Blyth - 8 pages (26-33) :How MercurySteam made a four-decase-spanning series its own. Professional Killers - Aoife Wilson - 6 pages (34-39) :As Activision puts up a million-dollar prize for the best CoD players, we find out what it takes to be a pro gamer in the growing world of eSports. Indie Incorporated - Craig Owens - 4 pages (42-45) :This time last year, independent developer Press Play had never made an Xbox game. What made Microsoft add the studio to its portfolio? Goodnight Shepard - Francesca Reyes - 6 pages (46-51) :Now the curtain has finally fallen on the Mass Effect trilogy, we asked its creators at BioWare about their highs, lows and missed connections along the way. Ender Game - Phil Savage - 6 pages (92-97) :The latest update to Minecraft is the most dramatic yet, adding a host of new abilities and new foe The Ender Dragon. Here's how to handle them. Preview FIFA 14 - Richard Meade - 4 pages (52-55) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (56-57) Deadfall Adventures - Francesca Reyes - 1 page (59) MotoGP 13 - Adam Glick - 2 pages (60-61) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Aoife Wilson - 2 pages (62-63) The Evil Within - Jon Blyth - 1 page (65) Flashback - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (66-67) Cloudberry Kingdom - Jon Blyth - 1 page (68) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (100) Indie Games - 1 page (104) Xbox Movies - 1 page (105) OXM Investigates... Making Cutscenes - 2 pages (106-107) The OXM Replay *Chromehounds - Dan Griliopoulos - 1⅓ pages (110-111) *Doom 3 - (111) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 40 - (111) Must Buy - 2 pages (112-113) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Associate Editor :Jon Blyth Staff Writer :Aoife Wilson Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Production Editor :Jenny Meade Contributors :Martin Davies, Chris Scullion, Francesca Reyes, Richard Meade, Craig Owens, Chris Schilling, Ben Borthwick, Dan Griliopoulos, Sam White, James Hammond, Tamoor Hussain, Phil Savage External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index